Rain Rain go away
by oxWolfxstarxo
Summary: SBRL slashy goodness. rated M for a damn reason! Sirius doesnt like rain.


Disclaimer: I OWN THEM! DEAL WITH IT OH LESSER MORTALS! I HAVE SIRIUS AND REMUS ON A FUCING LEASH! …..now you may enjoy them.

* * *

Sirius Black did not like rain.

It was cold and wet, but a different kind of cold and wet then Snow which could always be fun in some way or another. Rain wasnt fun to go outside it.

You cant build a rainman or a rainfort. and you cant roll it up and thow it at Snivelous either. It just soaks through your shoes and socks making your toes numb and drenches the bottom of your jeans so that even once you've take your sopping wet shoes and socks off, you have frozen jeans sticking to your legs. And Sirius hated it with a passion.

Remus Lupin loved the rain.

It was calming and mellow and it made Remus want to curl up in the plush armchair next to the fire in the common room with a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate and a book. The sound of rain banging on the window at night was soothing and made him sleepy. And he got to wear his favorite flannel pajamas that were otherwise too hot and sticky.

There was only one thing about rain that Remus did not enjoy...

Sirius.

Remus loved his boyfriend with all of his being, but when it rained, Sirius moped. and moped and moped and moped. And if he wasnt moping, he was complaining.

"Remus, Im bored."

"Amuse yourself."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"James is with Lily doing who knows what and you're reading. and you dont like it when I interupt your reading..."

"Sirius...you _are_ interupting."

"Oh...yeah..."

It was raining. hard. Remus was sitting in the armchair by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a muggle romance novel in the other. Sirius was sitting on the floor with his head in Remus' lap with his usual bored expression, staring miserably out the window.

"Maybe peter will go outside and play fetch with Padfoot..."

"It's raining." Sirius practically whined.

"So? It's only water."

"But...it's cold!"

"Padfoot has fur."

"and it's..wet!"

"We made love in the shower last week and you're complaining about getting wet..." Remus mumbled.

"That's different!"

"Not really."

"we were having sex, everything is different when sex is involved."

"Hmm...I dont supose Peter would want to do that outside..."

"that's a disgusting thought, Moony."

"Mhmm..." Remus wasnt really paying attention. He had just finnished the last of his hot chocolate. Sirius pouted "Moony!"

"Padfoot, shh."

"But--!"

"Sirius..." Remus sighed and patted a spot on his lap. Sirius rested his head there and Remus proceeded to stroke his hair "Can you keep quiet for another 15 minutes?"

"That depends, what happens if I keep quiet for 15 minutes?"

"I suppose you'll have to be quiet and find out, wont you?"

Srius sighed and nodded. Remus continued to stroke and pet his hair. The first two minutes, as Sirius observed on Remus' wristwatch, went by rather quickly. But by the time five minutes had passed Sirius was practically whimpering.

Remus sighed "go get your shoes on and your cloak."

Sirius looked up at him "Why?"

"we're going outside."

"But--"

"Im sick of you moping every time it rains. Just do it. you'll be happy, I promise." Remus gave him a small, promising kiss and that was all Sirius needed. He got up and went off in search of his shoes and his cloak. This would give Remus good 3 extra minutes to finish his page--

"Okay, Im ready."

or not...

Remus smiled and dog-eared his page. He pulled on his own cloak and toed his sneakers on "Alright, let's go then."

Remus led the way down to the school grounds and Sirius followed at his heels like an obidiant puppy tailing after his master. Once they were outside, Remus looked up at the sky letting the rain drops fall onto his face. Sirius just shivered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Remus smiled at him "Padfoot...dont look so miserable, it isnt flattering."

"Im cold, Moony. and Im getting soaked."

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck "Yes...and I think it looks sexy."

Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus pressed their foreheads together "sexy and cold."

Remus kissed him gently "hey Padfoot..."

"Hm?"

"...Fetch." Remus had taken a tennis ball out of his pocket and threw it across the grounds. Sirius transformed instantly and ran after it. After a while, their little game of fetch turned into both of them wrestling on the cold, muddy, wet grass. Sirius turned back to his human form and pinned Remus down. Remus smiled and reached up with one hand to brush the mud-plastered hair from his lover's face. Then Sirius kissed him. Despite the freezing temperature, the kiss was warm and slow. Icy hands slid under cloaks, robes and shirts to warm-fleshed chests. Remus' hot tongue licked a path from Sirius' cheek to his ear and Sirius moaned, grinding his hips down against Remus'.

Sirius' hand, the one that wasnt pinching Remus' nipple, moved down to undo his pants and free his harder-by-the-second erection. Remus gasped as the cold air and rain hit his hot cock, and moaned when Sirius' hand wrapped around it and gave it a gentle squeeze before it left completely so that Sirius could undo his own pants.

Remus watched as Sirius touched himself leisurely. He was gorgeous. His hair was pasted to his face from the wind and rain and mud. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were half lidded and there were little droplettes of water on his lashes and brow.

Sirius swooped down and kissed Remus, drawing his tongue from his mouth and sucking on it. Remus whimpered and burried his hands in Sirius' wet hair. Sirius pushed his lover's legs up and parted them. Remus shivered in part anticipation and part cold. He gasped Sirius' name when he felt the other boy enter him easily, his hard member lubricated by the rain water.

"Sirius...!"

Sirius answered by nipping his neck. Remus arched his back and moaned. Sirius pulled out almost all the way earning a small whimper from his lover and slammed back in.

"Oh Remus...so tight...so hot..."

Neither of them lasted long. Remus came first, a small gasping moan of "Sirius!" escaping his lips. Sirius came right after him, moaning huskily against Remus' neck.

"We should go inside before we catch a cold..." Remus sighed into Sirius' hair once they had caught their breath and gotten redressed.

Sirius nodded, agreeingly and stood, helping his lover up. They kissed breifly before heading inside and going straight to the showers. Wet clothes were peeled from damp, freezing bodies. Stepping under the hot water of the shower felt wonderful. Sirius sighed and leaned against the shower wall, letting the hot water warm him, and Remus leaned against his chest.

Sirius smirked "you've got mud in your hair."

Remus looked up at him and chuckled "so do you."

They washed each other and warmed up before stepping out and turning off the water. once they got back to the dorm, Remus changed into his favorite flannel pajamas and crawled into his bed. He pulled his blankets back, inviting Sirius to lay with him, which he did and Remus snuggled against his chest.

Remus Lupin loved the rain.

It was calming and mellow and it made Remus want to curl up in his bed with his lover. The sound of rain banging on the window at night was soothing and made him feel lazy and tired. And he got to wear his favorite flannel pajamas that were otherwise too hot and sticky.

Sirius Black loved the rain.

Rain meant playing with Remus in the cold, wet mud. Rain meant stripping off sopping wet clothing and stepping into steamy showers after sex. Rain meant resting his head in Remus' lap and Remus' fingers moving through his hair. You couldnt build a rainman, or throw rainballs at Snivellus. But you could curl up in Remus' bed and fall asleep, warm in his arms, nuzzling his favorite flannel pajamas.

Yeah...Sirius loved the rain...

-END-

I was bored. lol.


End file.
